LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here Tuesday 13th December 2016 *St James's Park: 17 Redwing briefly in trees on Duck Island at 08:30 (Frank Nugent). *Totteridge Valley : 2 Egyptian Geese at 7:35 by the pond off Totteridge Lane . First time I have seen these on this patch. (Simon Worsfold) Monday 12th December 2016 *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret perched in trees near railway line 08:26 (Neil Batten) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 12 Redwing se, 1 Mistle Thrush (uncommon here), 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Water Pipit, 3 Peregrine, 5 Pintail, 6 Water Rail, 1 Bittern, 35 Redwing (W) (WWT Website); probably 3 Water Pipit (wader scrape and grazing marsh), 4 Reed Bunting, 1m Stonechat, 3m 1f Pintal, 3 Common Snipe, good close views of Cetti's Warbler by Peacock hide (Martin Honey/S. Fogg) 2 Jack Snipe (pm), 4 Snipe (pm) (WWT Website) *Southgate (Dalrymple Close, N14): adult male Sparrowhawk perched on neighbour's roof 12:00 (Robert Callf) *Thames Barrier Park: 2 Caspian Gull 1 & 2cy at 2:30 -3 :30 (Geoff Hunt/Simon Worsfold) *Trent Park: 3 Pochard 2m 1f, 3 Tufted Duck 1m 2f, male Kestrel, male Kingfisher perched lower lake near Water Grdn, 2 Bullfinch pair in blackthorn along bridle path near Shaws Wood (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Great White Egret, 1st W Caspian Gull, fem Goosander, 10 Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Green Sandpiper, Egyptian Goose, Chiffchff, 11 Tree Sparrow, Bullfinch. (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler still SW corner of Alex in willows but (understandably) elusive, 1w m Stonechat, 25 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, Stock Dove, Goldcrest, 3-5 Linnet, 20 + Goldfinch, Reed Bunting, 12 Gadwall, 21 Shoveler, 13 Teal, 10 Pochard, 17 Tufted Duck, 4 Meadow Pipit, 3 Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Westminster: Peregrine perched on Westminster Abbey at 09:00 (Frank Nugent). *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 45 Gadwall (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: Song Thrush, 8 Redwing West, 16 Fieldfare South, Legret, Grey Wagtail, 2 Siskin, 3 Chaffinch, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, and a male Greenfinch, also a Woodcock flyover at 16.30. ( Ken Murray) Sunday 11th December 2016 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher (1), Shoveler (m), Sparrowhawk (1m), Black-headed Gull c120, Common Gull 10+ -all Wood Green Res 1330 (Sam Jones) *Barking Bay: Hen Harrier 1cy presumed male viewed from Barking Riverside offices public footpath hunting over the rough ground in the area pursued by Carrion Crows and may have flown West upriver at 1040, 2 Egyptian Geese, 90 Shelduck, 45 Teal, 26 Snipe (influx), 4 Curlew, 33 Black-tailed Godwit, 14 Stock Dove high WNW, 27 Skylark, 1 Rock Pipit, c30 Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 4 Stonechat, 18 Linne''t (Nick Senior) - ''excellent (JR) *Barnet : Dollis Brook. Kingfisher, 8 Redwing, Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, Coal Tit (Simon Worsfold) *Brent Reservoir: 33 Snipe, Egyptian Goose, Black Swan, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self) 3 Water Rail (Magnus Andersson) Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk (Brent Bird Walk) *Clapton station: no sight or sound of Waxwings at 08:00 today (Quentin Given). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 3 Blackcaps (2 males) in the garden this morning but soon got chased off by the local Red-breasted tyrant (Roger Morton) *Cranford Park: 2 Kingfisher, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Little Grebe, Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite (Wendy Marks, Frank Nugent). *Gutteridge Wood: Firecrest '''11.15 in holly tree in middle of wood by HT path, Treecreeper, Nuthatch. (Nigel Dodd) *Gallions Reach: '''Hen Harrier Ringtail @ 09.40 and again @ 10.00 across river towards Tripcock Ness (Gary A James and Paul Davis). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Snipe: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Grovelands Park: 2 Mute Swan, 11 Egyptian Goose m f 9 1st-winter, fem Mandarin Duck, 15 Tufted Duck 10m 5f, 4 Common Gull, 15 Stock Dove roosting near Priory Hosp 15:00, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, male Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath: No sign of the Goosander - perhaps the Brent bird yesterday? Kingfisher at Ham No.1 and 5 Gadwall ( Pete Mantle) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 5 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 3 Fieldfare over, 23 Redwing, 35 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Water Pipit '(scrape), 2 '''Jack Snipe '(marsh), 1 '''Bittern, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 14 Meadow Pipit (W), 4 Siskin (W), 29 Greylag Geese, 2 Kingfisher (WWT website) *Margravine Cemetery: m House Sparrow (Nathalie Mahieu). *Osterley Park: Black Redstart '''on SW cupola of House in company with white wagtail (Rob Wheeler) *Pinner (HA5): 29 Redwing over (Jon Ridge) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Short-eared Owl, 1 Barn Owl, 2 Marsh Harrier, 1 Buzzard, 1 Kestrel from Serin Mound 3.30-4.15pm, 1 Water Pipit from Ken Barrett hide (Mike Wheeler) *Richmond Park: Goldcrest, Chaffinch, 3 Woodcock, Tawny Owl (2 m & 2 f) - (also noted that the missing Mute Swan parents have returned to rejoin last year's juvenile on Lower Pen Pond) (P. Redmond) *Rotherhithe: 1 Jay, 1 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker at Stave Hill, 7 Greylag, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 Grey Heron, 80+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, Goldcrest, 10 Tufted Duck, 2m Shoveler at Southwark Park. 2 Collared Dove Southwark Park Road (John Cadera) *Ruislip Woods/Lido: 2 Little Egret (1 golf course stream with stickleback), 3 '''Jack Snipe showing well 9.30-10ish. bathing Grey Wagtail, Siberian Chiffchaff near Jack Snipe,10 Fieldfare over (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Ten Acre Wood area: Snipe, c40 Lapwing, Buzzard, Kestrel, 3 Pheasant, 2 Reed Bunting, 20 Linnet, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (Nigel Dodd / G. Westley) *Thames Barrier Park: First-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd) Pictures here *Totteridge Valley: 12 Fieldfare, Redwings, Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Simon Worsfold); also Sparrowhawk, Pheasant, 4 Pied Wagtail, 20+ Redwing, 20+ Robin, 100+ Jackdaw, 50+ Crow, 6 Chaffinch, 15 Goldfinch, 4 Dunnock, 18 Canada Geese, 6 Collared Dove, 20 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet (Samuel Levy) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe on E Warwick; Goldeneye (m,f), Scaup m, Peregrine. (Chris Baldwin). N side: Common & Green Sandpipers, 3 f Goldeneye, drake Goosander over (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler still on island at Alexandra Lake, c10.30. 3 Goldcrest, m Blackcap, 63 Fieldfare, singing Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 12 Gadwall, 16 Teal, 12 Shoveler, 9 Tufted Duck, Great Black-backed Gull (Stuart Fisher/Nick Croft et al) recording here *Wanstead Park: 150 Gadwall, 2 Wigeon, 23 Teal, 28 Shoveler, Pochard, 14 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe on Roding, 2 Coal Tit, 4 Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, Redwing (Nick Croft) *Warren Road, nr. Richmond Park: Goldcrest, Redwing (P. Redmond) Saturday 10th December 2016 *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest in mixed flock near Conservation Pond, 3 Redwing, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Mute Swan (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 20 Snipe, Chiffchaff, 46 Redwing & 2 Fieldfare (Andrew Self); 200+ Tufted Duck, 45 Pochard, 4 Water Rail, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (Roy Beddard) *Broadwater Lake / River Colne: 1 Firecrest, 1 Goosander (m), 4 Goldeneye (2m 2f), 1 Water Rail, 18 Siskin, 10+ Chiffchaff (Michael Hammond, Michael Robinson) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Shoveler 6m 4f, 8 Tufted Duck 4m 4f, Common Gull, Goldcrest singing male, 7 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 14:40 (Robert Callf) *Chislehurst BR7 (Kemnal Road/Wood): Firecrest among Goldcrests calling occasionally near N end of Kemnal Road, 3 Fieldfare NW, 15+ Redwing, c20 Goldcrests mainly in pairs but prob roost gathering of 8+ very vocal birds along Kemnal Road (Ian Stewart) *Clapton: There's an earful of Waxwings in the trees around Clapton rail station in east London today. (via RSPB Urban Living on Twitter) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Redwing over (Jon Ridge) *Eastcote (Field End Recreation Ground): 4 Fieldfare, c.20 Common Gull, 2 Green Woodpecker, singing Song Thrush (Tim Rymer) *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Finchley (Garden): 20 Chaffinch, 4 Greenfinch, 14 Goldfinch, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 20 Long-tailed Tit, 60 Blue Tit, 4 Coal Tit, 15 Great Tit, 10 Robin, 9 Ring-necked Parakeet, Redwing, 4 Dunnock, 10 Blackbird (& the usual wood and feral pigeons and magpies.) (Samuel Levy) - a very good session Sam : ) (JR) *Golders Hill Park: Pair of Egyptian Geese on central slopes. Staff say they have appeared sporadically during the past two weeks and displayed (James Levy) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 20 Fieldfare SW, 66 Redwing (56 S/SW), 4 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest in same basic area as previously but more mobile (seen by the mud path in hedge) c12.20, 4 Egyptian Goose, 4-5 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Peregrine, Kingfisher, 4 Pied Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit S, Redwing, 10+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart, Mike Amos, Ralph Todd) Thanks for that Ian (RT) *Muswell Hill: male Blackcap in my garden briefly mid-morning, plus record flock of 89 Starlings, Mistle Thrush and Great Spotted Woodpecker (Dominic Mitchell) *Northolt + Greenford CP: f Egyptian Goose, 56 Mallard (high count), Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, 5 Snipe, 9 Meadow Pipit, 5 Mistle Thrush (2pr + singing bird), 60 Goldfinch in alders (Neil Anderson) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit & a Redwing west (Jon Ridge) *Rainham RSPB: am - 7 Avocet Aveley Bay, 9 Curlew, 3 Buzzard, 4 Marsh Harrier, Barn Owl, 2 Chiffchaff, 50 Fieldfare, 5 Stonechat, 5 Rock Pipit (David Morrison via Twitter); also 500 Lapwing, 2 Turnstone, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 80 Dunlin, 22 Redshank, 8 Ringed Plover, 2 Barn Owl, 240 Redwing, 6 Stonechat, 6 Water Pipit (per Howard Vaughan via ELBF Facebook) *Ranelagh Gardens: 4 Egyptian Goose, 12 Pied Wagtail, 11 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay, 1 Fieldfare, 3 Coal Tit, 7 Goldcrest (Nick Senior) *Rye Meads RSPB: m Marsh Harrier (RSPB Twitter) *Shooters Hill: Firecrest with tit flock in Sevendroogs Castle car park (Gus Wilson) *Victoria Park: 2 Great Crested Grebes, 7 Red-crested Pochards, 20 Gadwalls, 3 Stock Doves, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest, 27 Redwing over, 5 Mistle Thrush (Harry Harrison) *Walton-on-Thames area: 17 Barnacle Goose (over) still (Dave Harris via Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Wabler on south side of Alexandra Lake in overhanging Willows but mobile and only occasionally calling (Tony Brown) *Wraysbury GPs: 1 Peregrine Falcon, 11 Goldeneye, 4 Fieldfare, 30 Redwing, 16 Shoveler, 12 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Egret, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, 2 Grey Wagtail (Thomas Gibson) Friday 9th December 2016 *Brent Reservoir: 179 Redwing & 46 Fieldfare over, 2 singing Cetti's Warbler, 18 Snipe, 53 Pochard (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Water: Smew f, Pintail m, Goosander m. (Chris Baldwin) *E3 Antill Road: 2 male Blackcaps in garden (Harry Harrison) *Ewell: Water Rail & Common Snipe on R Hogsmill (Steve Gale via Twitter) *Foots Cray Meadows: Cetti's Warbler still in grass at S edge of lake, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2+ Gadwall, 1+ Teal, 5+ Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 8+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 5 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 7 Pied Wagtail (5 S), 264 Redwing S/W, Fieldfare S, Chiffchaff, 55 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern from Headley Hide (Birdguides) *Margravine Cemetery: 8 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Pinner (HA5): a glance out of the window at 09:25 produced 17 Redwing south-west & a Coal Tit (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: 19 Collared Dove Hood Gate, 24+ Meadow Pipit, 15 Stonechat, 2 Dartford Warbler, 2 Buzzard, 1 Peregrine (Friday Bird Group per Nigel Jackman) *Royal Victoria: 2 Peregrine (Brandon Anderson). *Ruxley GPs: (permit only) - 6 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3+ Mallard, c40 Gadwall, 10+ Shoveler, f Wigeon, f Teal, 10+ Pochard, 100+ Tufted Duck, 8+ Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 2 Water Rail, 10+ Moorhen, c250 Coot, Kingfisher, 20+ Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, 2 Rook SW, 3+ Lesser Redpoll, 1+ Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *St James's Park: 400+ Redwing SW 08:15-08:45 and a Red Admiral in the afternoon sunshine (Frank Nugent). *Stratford, Olympic Park: 2 calling Water Rail, singing Cetti's Warbler, 21 Gadwall, 17 Teal, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Geese, 270 Redwing S, 31 Fieldfare S, singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Shelduck SW, 3 Song Thrush (Stuart Fisher) *Thames Barrier: 13 Teal 11 on S side & 2 N side, latter also had ca 200 Black-headed Gulls but I couldn't find reported Med Gull amongst them (Quentin Given). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 10 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, c300 Lapwing, Wigeon, Peregrine, 4 Tree Sparrow, Grey Wagtail, large movement of Redwing & Fieldfare all flying south. (Steve Blake/Richard Coombes) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup still No4 (Stuart Fisher/David Bradshaw) Thursday 8th December 2016 *Alexandra Park: Redwing passage of significance pre dawn (Bob Watts) *Bermondsey: 22 Redwing over Spa Park at 09:10 (John Cadera) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Waters: Drake Goosander (Ken Murray) *Hackney Marshes: ca20 Redwing over SE at 0830 (Alastair Dent) *Heathrow: 2 Little Egrets. (Adam Cheeseman) *Kentish Town: 20 Redwing and 9 Fieldfare W over Arctic Street at Midday (Pete Mantle) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest showed briefly c12.55 by old toilet block before diving into deep cover again - still lack of vocals, also 3 Egyptian Geese, 3 Teal, Little Grebe, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 10+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead Station: 29 Redwings over, 1 Common Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Jack Snipe, 7 Pintail, 1 Water Pipit, 14 Meadow Pipit (SW), 1 Bittern, 81 Wigeon, 65 Redwing (SW&W), 2 Siskin, 1 Chiffchaff (WWT website); 2 Bittern (both near Headley hide); several calling Water Rail and Cetti's Warbler (Martin Honey) *Margravine Cemetery: 3 Redwing, 3 Peregrine Falcon on hospital (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw Great Wood: Marsh Tit, 17 Lesser Redpoll feeding in birches near car park (Robert Callf) *Oxhey: 2 Waxwing over Lower Paddock Rd WD19 landed in trees on south side 0840 viewed thru gaps betw houses (Ian Bennell via Twitter) TQ 12181 95214 *Petts Wood: 1+ Firecrest at end of path from Manor Park 15.55, 50+ Redwing, 20+ Goldcrest, 4+ Rook (Ian Stewart) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: juv m Hen Harrier still, 3 Water Pipit (BirdGuides) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 34 Redwing 13S & 10E & 11SE there seems to be a large movement today as before dawn they were calling which is unusual, also Herring Gull S, 20 Black-headed Gulls, 40 Common Gulls (Samuel Levy) *St James's Park: c40 Redwing SW (Frank Nugent). *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 73 Redwing s over, 396 Herring Gull e towards Beddington, 2 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Thames Barrier Park: 42 Shelduck, 31 Teal, 1 Little Egret, 2 Caspian Gull 1cy 2cy, 3 Yellow-legged Gull 2 1cy 1 3cy, 65 Common Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail, c90 Redwing over mostly SW (Nick Senior); 1cy Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd) Pictures here - Is this the same individual you had Nick? (DS) Yep that's the one Rgds Nick *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: m Stonechat in 'owl' field, c170 Redwing throughout area mostly flying over, 18 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, singing Mistle Thrush, Kestrel, 12 Teal (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest still in holly at entrance to Horse Chestnut Glade opposite Soanes Centre 1445 showing extremely well, also 4 Goldcrest High Glade, 6+ Redwing (Bob Watts) *Town Park, Enfield: 4 Shoveler 2m 2f Carr's Basin, Kingfisher (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Great White Egret still main GP nr causeway (Mike Upstone via Herts BC) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler again in willows on south side of Alex until about 8:30 when it joined a roving mixed tit flock (Jono Lethbridge/Peter Brinton/Nick Croft) - excellent find Nick (JR); 220+ Redwing, 70+ Fieldfare, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Kestrel, 8 Gadwall, 6 Teal, 9 Shoveler, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, 92 Gadwall, 39 Shoveler, 3 Wigeon, 13 Teal, 22 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 16 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 10+ Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: 36 Redwing (20 SW 16 down), 18 Fieldfare SW, Great Black-backed Gull, Reed Bunting, 3 Teal (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: A visible increase in Redwing this am - numerous flocks of 30's 20's 10's and singles passing over, 10 Ring-necked Parakeets, fem Sparrowhawk, 4 Goldfinch, 2 Siskin, 2 Nuthatch, female Blackcap, Chaffinch and Common Buzzard (Ken Murray) Wednesday 7th December 2016 *Bloomsbury: Gower Street - Peregrine circling over University College London (Jo Edwards) *Chingford Plain/Connaught Waters: 1m Goosander, 1m Pintail, 16 Shovelers, c30 Mandarins, 25 Teals, 2 Gadwall, 27 Redwings, 7 Goldcrests, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail (Simon Worsfold) *Dulwich Park: 16 Shoveler, 16 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare (Martin Stevens) *Dulwich Woods: Nuthatch, 4 Redwing (Tony Stones) *Foots Cray Meadows: Cetti's Warbler by SE side of lake calling and flushed twice giving excellent views the second time, 10+ Gadwall, 5+ Teal, 3 f Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, 5 Redwing, 8+ Goldcrest, 100+ Jackdaw leaving for roost prob at Joydens Wood (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Drake Little Grebe, Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 6 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 18 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 3 Mistle Thrush W, 74 Redwing (72 over), 3 Fieldfare E, 40 Linnet, 33 Goldfinch (Andrew Skotnicki) *Hornchurch: 7 Ring-necked Parakeets over Havering Sixth Form College at 8:05 a.m. (G Francis) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest showing to a couple of feet by old toilet block but generally in middle of bushes 13.30-14.00 then flew to large Holly opposite- possibly a second bird called a couple of times from that area, 1 Greylag, 1 Egyptian Goose, 2 f Teal, 3 f Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 10+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart et al) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: Possible female Black Redstart reported by competent third party present at The Square a.m. Apparently viewed down to ten feet and perched on window ledge of building (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Chiffchaff, Peregrine on CH. X Hospital, 2 Bittern, 2 Goldcrest, 1m Stonechat (Martin Honey); no sign of any Common or Jack Snipe; 1 Jack Snipe (Bill Reding) *Lyle Park: 2 first-winter Caspian Gull, adult Mediterranean Gull, 5 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) Pictures here *Richmond Park: Goldcrest inc. male displaying; two bats feeding at Pen Ponds at dusk (not sure which species but thought it odd as I understood they hibernate?); several Tawny Owls (m&f) very active, calling, flying and perching (P. Redmond) *Rainham RSPB: juv m Hen Harrier hunting marsh incl'g Wennington still (Howard Vaughan via RDPB blog) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill & Russia Dock Woodland - 2 Firecrest showing well this morning near Globe Pond, also 1m Teal on the pond, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff, 1m Blackcap, 3-4 Fieldfare over early, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 7 Long-tailed Tit (John Cadera & Richard Page-Jones) *St James's Park: Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Staines Moor: pm - 200 Fieldfare & 200 Redwing everywhere, 130 Cormorant flying west in small groups, 4 Stonechat, 6 Meadow Pipits, 2 Skylark, 2 Snipe, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel; 2 Roe Deer, 1 Fox. (Nick Baker). *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, 2 Common Snipe & Meadow Pipit in nearby Cator Park (Conrad Ellam) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Great White Egret still main pit 10am, 7 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 19+ Golden Plover, c200 Lapwing, Peregrine Falcon, Buzzard, 9+ Mistle Thrush. (Steve Blake/Terry Smith) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler [some suggestion this might be a Hume's] on south side of Alex in willows calling and showing well, 2 Goldcrest, 34 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 7 Linnet, 30+ Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 8 Gadwall, 8 Teal, 13 Shoveler (Nick Croft/Bob Vaugan) *Wanstead Park: 20 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrush, 12 Goldcrest, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Grebe, 27 Shoveler, 58 Gadwall, 6 Teal, Pochard, 16 Tufted Duck, 300+ Black-headed Gull (Nick Croft) *Woodoaks Farm nr Maple Cross: Red Kite, Stonechat, m Yellowhammer (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) Tuesday 6th December 2016 * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe (Conrad Ellam) * Dulwich Park: 2 Shoveler (pair), drake Teal, Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 8+ Coot, 8 Tufted Duck, 7 Mallard, 3 Moorhen, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Dunnock, pair Mistle Thrush (Tony Stones) * Greenwich O2: a new 1w Caspian Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Jamie Partridge) pics here * Lamorbey Park: Firecrest opposite old toilet block 12.30, Kingfisher, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Redwing, Nuthatch (Donna Zimmer); no sign of Firecrest late pm, f Teal lower lake, Kingfisher, 10+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Oxleas Wood: male Peregrine took parakeet from treetop, female Kestrel, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 30+ Goldcrest, 6 Redwing (Ron Turner) *Rainham RSPB: ringtail Hen Harrier again hunting on marsh am (Angela Wood & Jamie Smith per Howard Vaughan via FB/Twitter) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Black Redstart on winterstoke library 14:35. (Private Property of MHS) (Samuel Levy) * Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe in dense fog from 10:40, Teal, Shoveler & Wigeon all present, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch & a Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) * Ruislip (St Martin's Approach): Little Egret along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge) * Trent Park: Firecrest calling and feeding in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 13:27-13:30 although generally elusive, 2 fem Bullfinch bushes near upper lake (Robert Callf) * Tyttenhanger GP: Great White Egret, Little Egret on fishing lake, Grey Wagtail (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup on No 4, 2 Goosander m f on Lockwood, Goldeneye m f, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Kestrel (Simon Worsfold, Magnus Andersson) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Lapwing (Rob Sheldon), 12 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 7 Teal, 3 Pochard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 550+ Common Gull, 150+ Black-headed Gull, 60+ House Sparrow (Nick Croft) *Whitton: Little Owl on Nelson School playing field calling and in flight at 1620 (Tony Leppard) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, Teal, Jackdaw, ad. Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Egyptian Geese, 2 Reed Bunting, 3+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler - 3 Warbler spp. not bad for a December morning (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 5th December 2016' *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher Wood Green Res 8.00 am (Tom Holleran) *Brixton: Grey Wagtail over outside tube station (Tony Stones) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *Chipstead Valley: Jack Snipe flying up valley nr Canons Farm 1045 (Geoff Barter via Twitter) *Holmethorpe SPs: 7 Snipe, 2 Kingfisher, 26 Skylark, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat in field margins behind Canal Cottage, 20 Redwing, 9 Bullfinch, 3 Reed Bunting, Yellowhammer (Ray Baker via HSP blog) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Teal 3 drake and 2 female golf course lake, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 5 Common Gull, Herring Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Jay, (Mike Amos); Firecrest opposite old toilet block c15.40, Little Egret lower lake (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Little Egret, 1 Peregrine, 1 Mute Swan, 8 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Nuthatch, 86 Black-headed Gull (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Horsemill Stream (just E of Hall Marsh): male Goosander (Simon Papps) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Song Thrush, 3 Jackdaw, Redwing over, Goldfinch, 12+ Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, pr Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Kestrel (Ron Turner) *Ruislip Lido: 3 Jack Snipe still present opposite the boathouse at 12.00 (Roger Morton) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Stave Hill: 2 Firecrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Greenfinch, Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Jay (Richard Page-Jones) *Trent Park: Firecrest feeding in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot at approx TQ284976 at 13:54 hrs (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret alternating between Main Pit & Fishing Lake, Caspian Gull 1w, Water Rail, 3 Tree Sparrow Tyttenhanger Fm (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Goldeneye, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler on reservoir no 4, Black-necked Grebe on East Warwick, plus Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Shelduck, Peregrine on pylon also seen from East Warwick (Simon Worsfold et al); also m Scaup seen on reservoir 4 and Goosander on Lockwood. Seen by other birdwatchers. *Wanstead Flats: Little Owl, 5 Shoveler, Gadwall, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 65 Gadwall, 3 Wigeon, 5 Teal, 6 Shoveler going east, Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Great Black-backed Gull, 12 Mistle Thrush, 30+ Goldfinch, 10+ Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: 1 Dartford Warbler, 1 Stonechat, 6 Reed Bunting (Penny Smallshire) *Woodberry Wetlands: Shoveler, Teal, Chiffchaff, 5 Little Grebe, 3+ Goldcrest (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 4th December 2016' *Alexandra Park: Gadwall pair Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 170+ Tufted Duck, 40+ Pochard, 11 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail, Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard, Steve Leeke) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan, 42 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 13 Shoveler 9m 4f, 3 Tufted Duck 1m 2f, 8 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering at 15:00 hrs (Robert Callf) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Snipe, drake Tufted Duck & 4 Teal on Thames (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Cranford CP: Water Rail - patch tick, 2 Kingfishers, 2 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 5 Goldcrest (Wendy Marks) *Gunpowder Park: 5 Goosander, 2 Buzzard, Kingfisher, Siskin (James Palmer) *Hampstead Heath: fem/imm Goosander still on Highgate No.1 pond catching small fish and looking settled despite being harried by hungry Black-headed Gulls, Snipe flushed by walkers at Parliament Hill flew down to bottom of 1st Hedge, 2 Fieldfares W, 20+ Redwing, 12 Siskin feeding at the edge of the Wood Pond, Little Grebe here too (Pete Mantle) *Harmondsworth: 65 Golden Plover in winter wheat field adjacent to A4 best viewed from Harmondsworth lane (Dave Morris, Franko J Maroevic) *Hornchurch: 3 Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret and 1 Common Snipe together along the River Beam at Upper Rainham Road (Frank Nugent). *Leatherhead: 5 Goosander on R Mole (Surrey BC) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 4 Pintail, 4 Snipe, 1 Peregrine, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Bullfinch NW, 25 Redwing (WWT Website) *Pinner (HA5): 10 Fieldfare north, 3 Redwing south-east, Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron over, probable pair of Jackdaw on rooftops opposite house, singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 8 Goldfinch & 6 Collared Dove (Jon Ridge). *Rammey Marsh: 3 Kestrel, 2 Snipe, Stonechat (James Palmer) *Ranelagh Gardens: Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Skylark S, 6 Pied Wagtail, 21 Redwing, 6 Song Thrush (all continental), 1 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5 Goldcrest (2 singing), 2 Coal Tit, 4 Chaffinch; nearby on Thames - 1 red-head Goosander West, Caspian Gull 1cy on barges East of Chelsea Bridge, 3 Grey Wagtail (Nick Senior) *Rotherhithe: 1 Firecrest at Stave Hill in SE corner of the park, also 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 4 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Jay, Goldcrest at Southwark Park, 86 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Common Gull on Canada Water (John Cadera) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 11 Linnet, 15 Stonechat, 3 Pheasant, 39 Coot, 4 Little Grebe, 6 Wren, 19 Chaffinches, 13 Meadow Pipit, 6 Snipe, 7 Kestrel, 72 Gadwall, 22 Black-tailed Godwit, 30 Common Gull, 500+ Black-headed Gull, 36 Redshank, 215 Lapwing, 85 Teal, 177 Wigeon, 13 Goldfinch, 4 Cormorant, 6 Grey Heron, 8 Pied Wagtail, 171 Canada Geese, 60 Dunlin although 200+ were reported later, 10 Reed Bunting, 400+ Starling, 4 Buzzard, 34 Shelduck, 13 Redwing, 4 Greenfinch, 45 Shoveler, 10 Pintail, 2 Marsh Harrier, 4 Curlew, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Raven (Samuel Levy); also a Little Owl was reported by others near Ken b hide (SL); 6 Avocets - Aveley bay, Water Pipit, 2 Barn Owls (Ian Bradshaw) *Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe showing well viewed from boathouse SW corner 12.15pm (Tim Rymer); Must have missed you as there were all 3 showing just minutes before. However, two moved into the thicket. Saw just the one when I was running earlier (Richard Francis); 3 showing well at 11am. (Jim Fell) *Sewardstone Marsh: Kingfisher, 2 Rook (James Palmer); 3 Water Rail feeding in relief channel, 2 Stonechat, 7 Goldcrest, 4 Chiffchaff (Neville Smith). * Staines Moor: pm - juvenile Marsh Harrier heading SW, Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel, 20+ Meadow Pipits, Water Pipit, 6 Stonechat, 3 Reed Bunting, Snipe, 100 Fieldfare, 50+ Redwing (Nick B) surname pls? *Surbiton (Seething Wells) Filter Beds: 5 Little Grebe, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Lapwing (Nigel Jackman) *Ten Acre Wood area: f Teal, Buzzard calling, Sparrowhawk, 30+ Lapwing, Snipe, 12 Skylark, 18 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 20 Redwing (18 S), 2 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting, Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Thames Barrier Park: Caspian Gull 2cy, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 14 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 165 Herring Gull, 11 Common Gull and 730 Black-headed Gull, 18 Common Shelduck, 43 Eurasian Teal, Common Sandpiper, Eurasian Curlew, Grey Wagtail (Dominic Mitchell); 1cy Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge and Richard Bonser) Pics here *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Great White Egret still on Willows Farm Lake early-am (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup - No 4; Black-necked Grebe - East Warwick; 3 - Goosander, Green Sandpiper - Lockwood; 8 Goldeneye & 3 Snipe (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: Golden Plover (Tony Brown); Little Owl, Common Buzzard, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Linnet, Meadow Pipit, 7 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 2 Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Snipe (Tony Brown); Firecrest, 12 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, f Sparrowhawk, 130+ Gadwall, 3 Wigeon, 9 Shoveler, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 7 Redwing (Nick Croft); Water Rail on Heronry Pond (Frank Nugent) *Waterlow Park N6: 2 Nuthatch around Middle Pond, 2 Siskin and 1 Lesser Redpoll with Goldfinch flock in Wildlife Sanctuary trees at the top of the park, 3-4 Redwing there too, also a major influx of 20+ Song Thrush seen and heard (Francis Tusa) *Yeading Brook Meadows: f Sparrowhawk, 73 Common Gull, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Wimbledon Common: Dartford Warbler, Stonechat (David Wills). *Woodford Green: Tawny Owl, 3 Nuthatch, Collared Dove, Little Egret, 5 Siskin, 3 Buzzard, and 8 Redwing (Ken Murray) Saturday 3rd December 2016 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher south end Wood Green Res but no sign of Gadwall pair (Alan Gibson, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Bow Creek: 16 Redshank and 2 Common Sandpiper in the high tide roost (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Common Snipe, Mediterranean Gull, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Goldcrest (Leo Batten, Pete Lowman) *Cheshunt: c153 Golden Plover in field West of A10 viewed from A10 foot bridge just north of B198 (Neville Smith). *Chingford: 1m Pintail, 16 Mandarin Duck, 50+ Teal, 28 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Lesser Redpoll, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, Redwing, flock of 15-20 Long-tailed Tit, with 3 Goldcrest (John & Janet Cadera) *East Dulwich: Fieldfare W over Malfort Road late afternoon (Pete Mantle) *Enfield: No sign of any Waxwings along The Ridgeway this morning (Simon West) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Hall Marsh: m Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Ickenham: Just seen a Jay perched on my fence 09.20, it sat for about 2 minutes then flew off (Lynn Charlton) *Ingrebourne Valley: Marsh Harrier adult male, 2 Water Rail h, 9 Snipe, 15+ Ring-necked Parakeet, pr Stonechat, 5+ Reed Bunting (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS) *Jersey Farm: 2 Raven S over gdn calling 1100 (Dan Fletcher via Twitter) *Lamorbey Park: pair Mute Swan, 5 Egyptian Geese, Grey Heron (over), 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Jay, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Mikey Amos); pm visit- Water Rail my first here and potential first site record on S side of lower lake flushed by Moorhen, male Teal (rare here), Firecrest high in Oak in the dell, Greylag, Mistle Thrush and most of the above (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Peregrine on Ch X Hospital, 8 Pintail 3m 5f, 1m Stonechat, 5 Common Snipe, 1f/imm Marsh Harrier in from SE dropped down over main lake but was picked up by Crows and chased off high SW (Martin Honey, E. Garcia & B. Page) *Panshanger Park: Water Rail, Jack Snipe fr viewing screen (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Rainham RSPB: Great Skua drifting upriver 0930 (BirdGuides) *Rammey Marsh: 2 Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Richmond Park: 2 Dartford Warbler (J.Wilczur, H.Bradshaw, R. Ritchen et al); late afternoon 2 Buzzards circling low and calling, 9 Redwing, Tawny Owl, 5 Woodcock (P Davies & P Redmond) *Ruislip Lido: 1 Jack Snipe (Dan Pinkham); 3 Jack Snipe 1400 (Phil Aylen via Twitter) *Rye Meads RSPB: Shelduck, 32 Teal, 17 Shoveler, 87 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Snipe, Kingfisher, Water Pipit - Gadwall_hide 1115 (Murray Orchard via Twitter) *Staines Res: Goldeneye, Little Egret, 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Red Kite (Dave Carlsson via Twitter) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes: North Lake - Goosander, 2 Bittern, Cetti's Warbler, c30 Siskin (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Stocker's Lake: red-head Smew still (Geoff Lapworth et al via Herts BC) *Thames Barrier Park: ad Mediterranean Gull (Jamie Partridge via Twitter) *Trent Park: Gadwall male, Shoveler male, 4 Pochard 2m 2f lower lake, Common Buzzard, c20 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, Mistle Thrush singing male, 5+ Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Turnford Lakes (Cheshunt GPs): 18 Goosander 10m 8f North Met Pit (Steve Hughes via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 7 Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, Great Black-backed Gull, Peregrine Falcon, Yellowhammer, 3 Skylark, 3 Reed Bunting, c40 Linnet, Redwing & Fieldfare around site (Steve Blake et al). (Was the GBBG an immature Steve? - Jo E) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat (Jon Agar) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (S side) 3 Goldeneye, 25 Shoveler, 33 Common Gull, Lapwing, m Stonechat, Chiffchaff - E/W Warwick; 7 Teal - No 3 (Lol Bodini). Friday 2nd December 2016 *Borehamwood: 62 Monk Parakeet three colonies of 38 / 14 / 10 (Lee Evans via Herts BC) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Enfield (The Ridgeway): nr St Johns elementary school The Ridgeway - flock of 20+ Waxwings (Brian Dawton) *Fulham Reach: juv Iceland Gull at end of Lysia St 1155 then flew upriver over Hammersmith Br and off N 1225 (BirdGuides) *Gallions Reach: 15 Redshanks, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 21 Teal, 3 Shelducks, 2 Linnets, Meadow Pipit (Simon Worsfold) *Greenwich Ecology Park: drake Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Heathrow: fem Smew, fem Goldeneye, 3 Water Rail. (Adam Cheeseman) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 3 Teal 2m 1f, 25 Redwing, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Neil Batten) *Leatherhead Station: 28 Redwing W over (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Caspian Gull 1cy - same as Nov 30th (J.Wilczur); Bittern main lake 10:00 showing clearly (S.Barry); Water Pipit still (BirdGuides) *Mardyke, Stifford-Aveley: Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Fieldfare, 28 Redwing, 13 House Sparrow, f Grey Wagtail (per Howard Vaughan via ELBF Facebook) *Orsett Fen: 3 Buzzard, 6 Kestrel, 549 Lapwing, 23 Skylark, 206 Fieldfare, 147 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, 32 Linnet, 10 Yellowhammer (per Howard Vaughan via ELBF Facebook) *Paddington: Peregine on Hilton Metropole ledges early-pm (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Priest Hill, Ewell: CATTLE EGRET north at 10.45hrs (Steve Gale) *Rainham RSPB: 14 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Caspian Gull 1w 2w nr stone barges 1105 (BirdGuides); 13 Pintail, 3 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, Peregrine, 5 Avocet, 47 Golden Plover, 5 Curlew, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 35 Redshank, Barn Owl, 2 Short-eared Owl, 2 Raven, Cetti's Warbler, Stonechat, Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 3 Water Pipit, 5 Rock Pipit (per Howard Vaughen via ELBF Facebook) *Richmond Park: 4 Stonechat, 1 Meadow Pipit, 4 Reed Bunting all between Pembroke Lodge and the Pen Ponds (Keith Bates); Dartford Warbler still nr pen ponds 1300 (BirdGuides); pale Stonechat - pic (Brandon Anderson); presumably the same bird first seen Oct 23rd and on a couple of occasions since (JW); a similar bird seen at Dungeness in November (HTB per JW) * Ruislip Lido: 3 Jack Snipe now present and all showing well in the SW corner - view from the causeway by the boat house (John Edwards et al) *Russia Dock Woodland: Firecrest (Simon Worsfold) *Ruxley GPs: (permit only) - 6 Mute Swan, 7 Canada Geese, 6+ Mallard, c30 Gadwall, 9+ Shoveler, f Wigeon, 3 Teal, 10 Pochard, c150 Tufted Duck, 13+ Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 3+ Water Rail, 6+ Moorhen, c250 Coot, 150+ Black-headed Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 6+ Herring Gull, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 16+ Jackdaw over, 7 Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Rye Meads RSPB: Water Pipit still fr Gadwall_hide early-pm (BirdGuides) *Stave Hill: Firecrest still (Richard Page-Jones via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: red-head Smew still (Lee Evans via Herts BC) * Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Great White Egret fishing lake and silt dump lake, 4+ Little Egret, Kingfisher, 50 Fieldfare, Little Grebe, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Tree Sparrow, 6 Teal, c20 Shoveler, c20 Great Crested Grebe, Ring-necked Parakeet (Jo Edwards); Raven Tyttenhanger Farm (David Booth via Herts BC) *Upminster: 44 White-fronted Goose W over St Marys Ln (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (N side only) - 9+ Goldeneye 3m 6f on Lockwood and Upper Maynard, 2 Green Sandpipers on Flood Relief, also 1 Kestrel, 1 Peregrine, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Kingfisher, 30+ Teal and 1 Song Thrush singing. Spring is coming. (Quentin Given) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, Teal, Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 86 Gadwall, 2 Teal, Wigeon, 13 Wigeon, 14 Tufted Duck, 18 Redwing (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Woodford Green: 2 Nuthatch, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Siskin, 6 Redpoll, Song Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Little Egret, Tawny Owl, 2 Goldfinch, Goldcrest, 2 Chaffinch, and Stock Dove displaying (Ken Murray) Thursday 1st December 2016 *Amwell NR: 2 Raven through Gt Hardmead L (William Last via Herts BC) *Batchworth Lake: Kingfisher (Anna Marett via Herts BC) *Bermondsey: 1 Collared Dove over St James Road (John Cadera) *Collier Row, Romford: Ring-necked Parakeet E and calling 9:30 over Wainfleet Avenue (G Francis) *Greenwich Ecology Park: drake Tufted Duck, male Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern main lake north shore, Jack Snipe marsh, 8 Linnet marsh then W (WWT website) *Millfields E5: 2 Mistle Thrush singing this morning at 0830 (Alastair Dent) *Pinner (HA5): 12 Redwing north-west, female Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail over & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Southall: Buzzard low over open industrial area near railway 9am followed by several Crows & many gulls going up (Neil Anderson) *Stave Hill: Firecrest (calling and showing well in usual place), Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay (Richard Page-Jones) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Reed Bunting, c25 Redwing NW, Bullfinch, Grey Wagtail, singing Mistle Thrush, 10 Teal (John Colmans) *Turnford Lakes (Cheshunt GPs): 15 Merganser, 2 Raven (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3f Goldeneye on Lockwood, 3 Goldeneye 2f m on West Warwick, 2 Common Snipe between East and West Warwick, Wigeon calling from West Warwick, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfishers, 4 Shelduck, 5 Grey Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, Reed Bunting (Simon Worsfold, Magnus Andersson) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing); Grey Wagtail (John Colmans) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}